


Faltering Steps

by Blackmore



Series: Old Memories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Makki and Mattsun are married, Oikawa doesn't remember anything, Oikawa horrible time management makes an appearance once again, Painter Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmore/pseuds/Blackmore
Summary: Oikawa meets up with his old teammates in the park, they play volleyball.Oikawa hasn't played in years howeverHe remembers a past game
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Aobajousai Volleyball Club
Series: Old Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748602
Kudos: 15





	Faltering Steps

In all honesty he was scared. Scared that he won’t remember anything about them, when they reached out to try and find him. And he didn’t, didn’t even try to look for the past. He knew he didn’t go to college before he forgot so he picked one. Got an art major and made a living from art. Sure, he was fine with not knowing who he was before but, now.

He had a chance to remember who he was. A chance to rediscover his past, a past once forgotten. Oh god, he wasn’t ready to face his old friends. He knows they agreed to do this because they were worried but right now he wasn’t ready.

Why, oh why, did he agree to meet up with them a week after re-meeting them. He glanced at his painting for a minute then the clock. His heart dropped, he was late. Again. Putting aside his paint he took off his apron and tugged on a simple sweater. He raced around his house looking for his keys and wallet. 

He tugged on simple shoes and raced outside, nearly slipping as he turned to lock his door. He glanced at his phone, running behind twenty minutes. If he runs to his destination it’ll take five, but he shouldn’t. His knee injury might get worse. If he jogs, it’ll take ten, walking would be half an hour. 

He jogs to his destination hoping he doesn’t look like some crazy person. He makes it in record time, and looks around hoping to spot them. He sees the group near a volleyball court. He jogs over to them waving.

They look up towards him and laugh. Laugh, why were they laughing? “You have paint all over your face and pants! Holy shit, I can’t believe you left the house with paint.” Takahiro exclaims, barking out laughter. Tooru frowns, “Well I was in a rush. Ok?! Geez you can be pretty rude.”

He runs a hand through his messy hair and winces when his hand hits something solid. He tugs it out of his messy brown locks and sighs, of course he had to somehow bring along a paintbrush. How did it even get in his hair? At least there was no paint on it, it was a pain trying to get paint out of his hair. “So what are we doing today?” he settles on asking. 

Takahiro grins, “You up for some volleyball?” Tooru pales at the statement. 

As it turns out, the rest of his friends continued to play, either professionally or as a hobby. He however hasn’t played in seven years. He fumbles with the ball as he stumbles after it. Falling flat on his face for the tenth time, he’s had enough. He looks up when he hears cheering. His side managed to score a point from his horrid save. 

He stands up dusting himself off, and his side guides him to the end line and shoving a volleyball in his hands. He looks down at it, wait. Wait, hold up. Was he serving. Oh dear god, he’s going to cost them a point. He can barely receive, spike, set or block. And they expect him to serve. Ok, Tooru calm down. How did the others serve, they used jump serves. From what he was told and some of his basic knowledge, jump serves are hard. Definitely not for beginners. 

He doubts he’ll get the ball over the net. “Hurry up already.” Someone calls. It was Shigeru, he was on the other side of the net. The other side seemed relaxed unlike when his teammates were up to serve. Groaning he lifts his right hand holding the ball. He tosses it up and hits it over with his left. It doesn’t spin like the other’s when they serve. 

Instead, it wobbles and falls with a weird grace. Kentaro receives it with an overhand but it slips and hits the court. Oh, he scored a point. He cheers, the other side groans. The volleyball is handed back to him. He fumbles with it a little, before tossing it back up and hitting it. This time the ball has just a little spin to it, and hits the tip of the net. Did it get caught?

No, it falls to the other side's court. His team cheers and so does he. Honestly, this was probably the most exercise he’s had in years. But it’s thrilling, sure he’s not good right now, but the joy of seeing the ball hit the other court was fun. The ball is tossed to him again, and he feels great, like this had happened several times before.

Them playing against each other, and him setting the ball to his friends. Crazy serves between them, laughing and shrugging it off when one serves got caught in the net. The image was vague but it was there. Setting? Was he a setter? He didn’t think so he doesn’t know how to control the ball. But why does him being the setter sound so right?

He shakes his head, focus on the match. He tells himself. His body seems to move on his own. He takes a several steps back, good distance, not enough for the jump serves the others have done but enough for what he wants to achieve. The rest stare at him confused, he doesn’t seem like he wants to try fancy moves from back in highschool. He isn’t going to attempt his monster serve?! Right?

They tense and take their position eyes following the high arc of the ball as it was thrown into the air. Tooru shuffles forward, he knows his jump reach is a lot lower than everyone else here, but a small push is all he needs. He pushes off the ground softly and swings. The ball’s path is higher and it has zero spin, it tilts. It’s going out, no its twists and hits the end line barely. It’s in. 

He didn’t know what happened, only felt the harsh ground as he tumbled to the floor. He landed wrong after his jump, landing awkwardly on his bad leg. He groans as he tries to get back up, maybe jumping wasn’t a good idea. He feels strong arms reach around him and help him up, it was Hajime staring at him concerned. “Are you okay?” his voice is laced with concern. 

“I think I’m done for the day. Don’t think I should push more than I did.” “Your jump floater is still as nasty as ever.” Shinji comments, Tooru laughs, ignoring the way music travels into his ears. He’s helped up by the others and led to a bench. “So I was a setter huh?” his statement startles everyone because he didn’t seem to remember playing ever. He glances up at them, “I remembered something similar to this, a practice match. I was a setter. It seemed so familiar.”

They decided to end the match there, and head off to a cafe. “So you remembered one thing about us. I wish we could do more.” Akira states biting into his muffin. “We can’t do more, we can’t just hang out for a single day and expect his memories to come flooding out.” Issei points out, stealing Takahiro’s drink. “It’s expected, but we can only wait for you to catch up.” Tooru looks up from his coffee at them. 

“I never asked but what do each of you guys do now?” “Akira works in a bank in Miyagi, I’m an electrician and play for a division two league.” Yuutaro says. Tooru gasps in amazement, “What position?” “Middle blocker” “Kentaro plays in a division two league as well, I used to play for third division but now I work as a vet.” Shigeru laughs as he sips his coffee, he quit when he had graduated. As they talked about what they did for a living now, Hajime played division two, and worked at a sports company. Issei and Takahiro both worked as graphic designers at the same company.

Shinji played in division three and had graduated with a PhD in Civil Engineering. Tooru himself went to college and graduated with a Bachelor’s in Art and Music. They laughed when he told them that, which left him sulking. “Sorry, it’s just you never had an interest other than volleyball, so hearing that you went for fine arts is sort of odd.” Hajime explains. “Whatever Iwa-chan, you guys are still mean.” glancing at his phone he stands up, “Sorry guys, I’m running behind schedule. Have things to do, we’ll see each other soon, kay?”

He waves them goodbye, and heads out. He hadn’t expected to remember something today, but maybe it was just a sign of him regaining them. Halfway home, he realized he forgot to ask them something, oh well. He can ask them over text later. Right now he had to finish a commission.

He never got around to asking them his question.


End file.
